This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core of the Center for Research on Processes in Evolution provides overall scientific leadership and is responsible for fiscal and general management of the program. The core coordinates the annual reporting to NIH, manages the weekly COBRE luncheon meetings, the internal and external advisory board meetings, and all other administrative matters. The Core also monitors the progress of COBRE research projects and faculty mentoring, oversees the review and award of seed grants, and approves the selection and purchase of equipment to support research projects. In addition, the Core sponsors and organizes the annual retreat for COBRE funded investigators and the Center's seminar program. The activities of the Core are directed toward assisting junior and early career investigators to develop independently-funded biomedical research programs and the development of a research center of excellence in evolutionary biology that can be independently sustained.